miracle
by duchany
Summary: a little bit story our two best agent, this just came to my mind and I need to share it...hate it or love it BTW English it's not my firrst lenguage so there might be mistakes over there
She can hear her alarm ringing but she still feels so tired – not weird after getting 4hours only sleep - she thought to herself with a big grin on her face and she just thinks she can keep her eyes closed for few more minutes.

-wakey wakey- she herd and she just open her eyes to meet his eyes. He put a small kiss on her cheek – you're having a sleepyhead on you Dana? The breakfast is ready- she smiles wider even more to herself then him and she thought how much her life changed when they finally admits they feelings to each other. They are now basically living together 3 months now. They talks, laugh, make love and in the morning has a pleasant breakfast before they go to work .

-morning Fox –she whispers to him – I'll be over after the shaver and if we don't want to be late for our meeting with Skinner I'll better go on my own- he grin and allow her to go to the bathroom herself. She was happy for this as she fells funny today. She looked at the mirror and thought that their relationship is purely visible. She is gently smiling. Her eyes got bigger and brighter. And her skin is just as radiant as possible however a little bit to pale. She shakes her head and she gets herself ready for work and walked to the kitchen. As soon as she sat on the chear she felt a little bit sick

-Dana are you ok? You look a little bit green now- he was next to her within a second

-I'm fine I just don't feel hungry at all. My stomach did a small twist. I guess maybe I eat something unfresh yesterday-

-Dana you eat exactly the same what I had and I don't feel sick at all

\- my stomach is more gentle then yours. I'm going to be just fine. I'll slip a water and letter it will reed off

-maybe stay at home today. You can call Skinner and cancel the meeting

-I'll be fine. I promise Fox…just go and I'll leave within next 15 minutes.

-ok honey…by the way there is a message on your voicemail- he kiss her

\- See you in the office. –she reply and put an kiss on his lips and know that he hasn't believed her totally that's she is fine and that he will be throwing thousand question and concerns about her health during whole day.

\- Are you sure?- he asks once again with concerns she just nod and then he leaves. She reach for her answer machine and touch the bottom to get the message "Dana honey" her mums voice "its 9:00 pm and you still are't reach your apartment. You working too hard honey "well mum I was in home but I little bit too busy to notice the phone call –she thought to herself "Please call me tomorrow and make sure that you have Sunday off to visit me. I haven't seen you in a while. And Dana maybe you manage to bring Fox with you. Love you. Mum" – she smiles to herself. Yes they need to inform her mother that they are finally together. She knows that her mum will ask about the marriage as well but hope that she won't be too disappointment to find out that there is no engagement ring on the finger. She takes her bag and went to work. They keep drive separately as they know they cannot admit in the office that they are together although they know the rumor about them is already placed there.

She walks to the Skinner office knowing that Mulder is already there

\- Good morning Sir -she said.- Morning Mulder – he just smiles and nod her by the head

\- Moring Agent Scully. We've just ordered coffee would you like one for yourself as well?

\- I'll go with tea sir-

\- Ok – her boss take a phone – Kimberly could you make a tea for Agent Scully as well and bring it over with our coffees

\- Of course Mr Skinner, it will bring it shortly.

\- Thank you

-So – Skinner put a serious voice on him – I haven't got a total report from your last case. The few things are missing and I just want your explanation of what exactly causing delays as usually you handed the report before time

-Sir- Mulder starts- the report is unfinished as there are few things are still under investigation

-for example what? I want details. Agent Scully? - The door opened and they coffee and tea arrived

\- for example pathologist hasn't finish his work – as soon as the aroma of the coffee hits her nose she feels sick again – sorry sir I'll be right back – she run from her boss office straight to the ladies room and simply vomit.

Skinner and Mulder both look puzzled

-Agent Mulder is Agent Scully sick? – Skinner asks

-I'm not sure now Sir, but I hope she's not- Mulder said and he run after her. He stopped himself as he won't just go to the ladies room. He looked around and notices Kimberly

-Kimberly?

-Yes Agent Mulder

-Would you be so kind and check if Agent Scully is ok? She is in the ladies

\- Sure Agent Mulder- Kimberly walks in and she heard vomiting and then the flush from the toilet. The very pale Agent Scully walked out and starts washing the face

-Agent Scully are you ok?

-ohh Kimberly I think I've catch stomach bug or something like that- she looked and the Kimberly with a fade smile

-oh my god Dana…oo…I mean Agent Scully..You are pregnant! - She hear

-Kimberly that's stupid I'm not pregnant

-yes you are I know it I have two kids and in the beginning of pregnancy I looked the same as you look now

\- Kimberly I cannot be pregnant as I'm barren – she said sadly

\- I'm sorry Agent Scully I don't want to make you sad I just told you what I can see and if there is any possibilities of it I'll check that

-I'll Kimberly. But I'm sure it just a simple stomach bug

Both ladies walked away from the toilet and they meet Mulder and Skinner waiting outside. Kimberly move to her desk and she stayed over try to explain over the situation

-Sir I'm really sorry for this but I think I catch stomach bug.

-Don't be sorry Agent Scully. I'll send you home for today. And I advise you to go to the doctor to check if you are fine before you return to work. Agent Mulder will drive you home and then He will check if there is any progress with your case to finished the report and then hi will do for us a psychology report on the new case up here.

-Sir. Thank you. I'll be back in the office tomorrow in the morning. – She finally meets Mulders eyes, and she knows how she worried him. She just shakes her head so he will stop worrying.

-Mulder you can stay at the office and I'll manage to drive home. I'll just collect something from the basement and I'll go straight to home to rest a little bit.- Kimberly voice still was in her head and she start to wonder if there is any possibilities that she is pregnant. They haven't used any protection as she supposed to be barren so they even don't think about it. She just needs to check her diary for the dates of her last period. Mulder run after herself

In the elevator he starts:

\- Scully I'll drive you home and put you on bed then I'll make sure that you call your doctor to make an appointment for today- they reach the basement

\- Mulder I'll be or right. That's only the stomach bug.

\- I don't except this until doctor confirms it

\- I'm a doctor Mulder

\- Scully -he just grab her hand- I'm just worried. You cannot treat you like that, not after all you've been through. Promise me that you will check yourself up. –she simply rolled her eyes

\- Ok Mum-

\- Scully I'm worried – he said and then move his lips closer to her ear to whisper to no one can hear him- and I love you – she just smiled.

\- Ok Mulder but I can come back to home on my own. I'll call you as soon as I reach bed to let you know that I'm fine. – she grabs her diary to check over the dates and then

\- Siet!- did I said it loud?

\- Dana what wrong- yes I did, think Dana think you cannot say it to him before you check that

\- I eee fine….really- she barely said it but she looked straight to his eyes so he can believed her – just my stomach did that flip again. I think I really need just a comfort of bed and a sleep. I promise Mulder I will be fine by the end of the day.- she just lover her voice a little bit and almost whispered – And I made you called me by my first name in the office.- she smiles a little bit

\- Stop chasing me Scully. Just take whenever you need and go straight home. – Gee she doesn't looks well he thinks to himself. He doesn't believe a single word from her mouth now. He knows that she doesn't feel good since the morning and he wonder what that can be. Is she again in danger or is just a little sickness from the food. He would love to just hug her. Lift her home in his own arms and stay next to her till she gets better. It was a simple obsession. It was hard to resist not kissing her or taking her hands in the office when she was fine. When she looks so sick it almost impossible to pretend as a co-worker only. He used all the power to resist this. He grabs her hand and just squeeze it gently and just put a close eyes on her. He walked her outside.. She protest when Fox wants to order a Taxi for her as she said that if she manage to get appointment with the doctor she will need to drive anyway. As well she promise him that she is capable of doing this and if she gets any worse she will calls him.

As soon as She closed the door she starts to think- 5 days overdue…well I use to have irregular period what doesn't mean that I'm pregnant as I know that I can't. But I'll need to check that. And I don't want to be alone…..I would love to have Fox with me but I know that I cannot do this to him. Give him a hope and then bang it. First I do as many pregnancy test as possible and if any of it would be positive than I go to the doctor….I'll call Ellen…she won't mind to go through this with me…geee she doesn't have even idea that I'm with Fox right now as I think it wasn't a great idea to share this news with her over the phone….she reached for the phone rang he friend

-Hi Dana? Are you ok?- she answer quickly

-Hi Ellen. Why do you think I call you because something wrong with me?- she asked her and laugh

-Well Dana it's 10a.m. you should be at work right now. Second you never call me that early when everything is fine

-Ellen. It's nothing wrong….well I mean it's not what I can tell you over the phone….Would you mind if I came in for a little chat?

-Dana you are always welcome in my house. You know that I do not have much to do since I become a housewife

-ok I'll be in your place within next 30 minutes. See you- she stops next to the pharmacy to buy 10 pregnancy tests and put them to the purse and the she drive to the Ellen house. Before she gets out of the car she calls Fox reaching his answer machine. She left the message in official tone just in case someone will be next to him when he manage to listen to it

\- Mulder I just want to let you know that I'm with Ellen right now. She just prepares me a cup of herbal tea and put me to bed covered with a wormed blanket. I know that you will feels better that someone is next to me so please do not worry. I will arrange a meeting with the doctor as well.

She knocks to the Ellen door and doesn't wait long since Ellen open the door.

-Came in. Do you want tea Dana?

-Plenty of water Ellen please- Ellen looks puzzled- I'll explain it over to you Ellen I promise

-Ok Dana…come on…but are you sure you are aright …you look really pale and sick

-Yes Ellen I'll tell you the truth and you know that.- they go to the living room. Dana sat on the sofa and Ellen brings her a glass and a jug of water. Dana starts to slip the water slowly and began to talk

-where should I start…..ok..Ellen I told you about my work for the FBI and my partner Fox

\- yes you told me a lot about him.. but since when you call him Fox

-well Ellen Fox and I..-geee that's harder then I thought it would be

-Dana you finally are together aren't you?

-Yes we are…we actually living together since New Year's Eve

-hold on Dana we have a march now…that's mean that you are together 3 months now and you don't even mention it to me….

-well I don't feel that this is the good idea to tell you over the phone…especially when he was standing next to me chasing around….

-he was next to you when I asked you about him

-yes he was more than happy to hear from my friend that I'm in love with him.- Dana blush slightly

-I'm so happy for you both. So that's what you want to talk about?

-not exactly….there is a second thing…much more important….Ellen I know how impossible it might sounds…but it's possible that I'm pregnant…

-WHAT? How?

-Well Ellen…you know how…

-it's not what I mean

-I don't know Ellen how this can be even possible…. But I feel wired today, I had a morning sickness, and I'm 5 days overdue

-Ok….breath in breath out….and lets go to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test

\- I've already bought one….actually I bought 10 of them- Ellen starts to laugh

-Dana you not series…common you are a scientist…a doctor…and you bought 10 pregnancy test to prove whether you are pregnant or not- Scully giggle a little bit as well

\- Well Ellen I need a proof…I was told that I cannot have kids so now I need a plenty of water to be able to do them all- they laugh a little, Scully keeps drinking water and they simply talks about everything that change since that midnight kiss. Then Scully walks to the bathroom and do the tests. She walks out

-Ok Ellen 5 minutes and we gonna find out if the miracle happened or not – Ellen just simply hug her…the times fly by and they went to check the test….al turns positive

\- O my God – they both said…the tears starts to falls from Scully eyes…

-Dana that's great news….are you going to call Fox now?

-No Ellen I'm going to go to the hospital and check if everything here is normal…then I guess I tell him in the evening when he returns home from work. – Dana phone rings

-speak of the devil – she said to Ellen and answer the call – Stop worry Fox – she answer with that sentence – no I'm not crying – she lied to him second time today. – don't be silly you cannot dup your work and run to me as then everyone in the office will find out…..oh yes you do not care…Fox I'm going to visit my doctor now anyway so calm down and I'll see you in the evening…..- she hang up the phone -He is impossible to cope with – she smiles to Ellen – I'm got to go now Ellen. I call you from the hospital- she hug her friend – thank you for all support Ellen -you don't need to that what the friends are for- the hug once again and she drives herself to the hospital HOSPITAL -Morning Ann – she said in the reception of the hospital -Moring dr Scully , we don't expect you come in today. Do you have any test that you need to do?- the receptionist asks -No Ann. This time I came over to check myself. Could you please check if dr Anderson is in today? -Ok Dr Scully …Well dr Anderson is in but she in on the c section right now and then she has two more patients, she would be able to see you in a hour or so -Ok Ann booked me in I'll wait in our room…. -Please feel the appointment form Dr Scully and I'll call you when Dr Anderson would be ready. - She smiles at Ann when she enters her name down to the computer. She went over to the lab first and asks to take a blood test as well just in case then just go to the doctor's room. She seat on the sofa that's there and she simply falls asleep. -Dana, Dana – woman's voice was calling her she open her eyes and sow Ann in front of her - sorry to wake you up but Dr Anderson is ready to take you in room 24 -Thank you Ann – she smiles softly….she take her bag and coat and walk to the room -Hi Dana- doctor said -Hi Melanie – she smiles a little bit to the doctor, they know each other. Melanie was the one that test her thousand times before. – here is your form Melanie and I run some blood test as well so they should be ready – she check the clock – within next few minutes -Ok Dana..lets check….- Melanie goes through the form –no anticonception use, last period…ok I see that you slight overdue….last cohabitation…Dana that's today date-Melanie raise an eyes to Dana who starts to blushing -Yep…. -wow- Melanie repeat – ok so what's wrong -Well Melanie I know that will sound crazy but I want you to do the ultrasound -An ultrasound? -Yes Melanie. I think that I might be pregnant -What? You not serious Dana we run every possible test for you to check yourself when you go to remission after your cancer. -Melanie I know that's quite impossible but I've seen much more hart to believe thing happening– the small knock on the door and the nurse comes in in with the bloods results she wants to check them but she continues – apart from that I did pregnancy test at home and it was positive…so Melanie what my blood test say?- Melanie eyes droop on peace of the paper in her hand and her eyes go wider -Dana…it's positive….it's proof your hormone is on the level to assumed that you pregnant…so get yourself ready for the ultrasound then….- Dana change herself and put herself onto the bed -ready- Melanie asks and she simply nod …she hold her breath when there was no sign on the monitor first -here it is Dana…look at this- Melanie point a little dot-that's a baby- Dana tears falls down the cheeks – I measure it…it seems that you around 6 weeks now….- she continue – now listen to this – Melanie puts a volume up and all she could hear was a single heart beat – that's baby heart….everything seems to be normal here … -Melanie- Dana interrupt -Yes? -Would you take a picture for me please? -I've already did that…and more I record it on the CD- she smiles -really? -yes we have a possibility to do this now so I do it for all my patients…ok you can change yourself I will prescribe some of vitamins for you plus folic acid -Melanie could you put something for morning sickness as well-Dana asks -Of course. Is it that bed? -Melanie I won't complain on it. I'm happy as I never been in my life. -Ok Dana sit down. Because of your previous history this pregnancy will be treated as a high risk pregnancy. I advise you to take at least a week off and we see then how it goes – is it ok with you- Dana simply nod -Ok here is your sick cert and prescription, picture from ultrasound and a CD…I booked your next visit next week and then we can decide whether to keep you out off work or you can return to your duties -ok Melanie thank you very much -no problem at all Dana, take as much rest as you need. See you next week -see you- she walk out. She drive herself home….she feels so tired that she change helself into one of her pj and go to bed. She falls asleep within next few minutes. The strange smell hit her nose…oh no again…she run to the bathroom and vomit again she can hear Fox voice behind her -Dana? You are still vomiting- she just waved her hand to get out of him. She doesn't like to be ill in front of him…she flush the toilet- honey what's wrong?- he kneel next to her. He takes her in the arms and lift her to the sofa in living room. She looks around and notice a big mess in the kitchen and point it out -Fox what are you doing? -I made you a soup -a soup? You made me a soup -Yes I heard that's good for stomach so I'll made it for you- she roll her eyes… -that's X-file Fox – she grin now, she looked on his eyes…the run crazy with fear -what the doctor said Dana? – he asks -That I'm fine- she said with a big smile… -Dana…you know that this is not enough to me -Fox…I tell you the whole story if you let me- she smile again- I'm really ok Fox. Even more than ok -But you still vomiting -My doctor said that's normal – she watch his face that was more puzzled than ever – you know Fox that we living together almost three months- he nods but his eyes were still wondering where this conversation led to- well you know that we weren't to carful during our activities in bed or elsewhere –she slightly blushing when she remind herself that they do it everywhere now- -to the point Dana- she take her bag that was still on a coffee table take a CD and takes a laptop from the desk as well -what's that Dana -you will see…- she put a cd in – Fox- she grab his hand…-I know that will sound crazy but there is a proof here on that Cd….I wasn't even dear to dream that I'll tell you that…but you make me pregnant… -what? How?- -well I think I don't need to explain over how to make a woman pregnant- she laugh a little – Fox I think that somehow the miracle happened. Just look on this – she press the play bottom. She studied his face focused on the monitor and when the little dot shows up she just simply point it by finger…when the sound of the baby heartbeat fills the room she feels her tears run again…and she wasn't the only one crying from joy here -Dana…- he barely speak he just move a little bit to her belly and place a delicate kiss over there – hello little one – he whispers and place another kiss over there, she can feels his tears falling down there as well. Then he looks in her eyes – I don't know what to say even…. -Fox Mulder speechless date to mark on the calendar – she teasing with him with a small smile, he moved a little bit over to her and place a gentle kiss on her lips -I love you..you are everything that I ever dare to dream for Dana – he kiss her again – so what are we going to do now doctor Scully? -Well Mr Mulder doctor Scully was told to take a week off and rest- she smirk- I'm so tired that I guess that I can sleep the whole week through- he just smile on that sentence then there was a strong hunger sound from her belly -have you ate anything?- he laughs - -no I haven't as I was sick all the times I try…but now I think I need to try- she said. He raise and goes to the kitchen and brings her over a soup - so be a good girl and try to ate it all and I clean a little bit here – he point on the mess he done during his cooking. He kisses her once again – bay the way your mum calls twice wondering where are you and what's going on. She mentions as well that if you won't calls her back she will be here first thing in the morning to check on you. – She smiles to herself. She slowly drip the soup. -well mum invite us for Sunday I think we need to pass over the news to her -ok as far as you want to do that Dana I'll be next to you- he said. She finished her soup and picked the phone over and dial the number -Hi Mum- she said- sorry I haven't called you back earlier but I was quite busy … yes mum everything is okay…yes mum I know I haven't talk with you lately but I will come over to you on Sunday…yes I invite him over as well…..yes he promised to come over with me this time…ok mum I'm kind tired today we talk on Sunday…love you- she hang out the phone and turn around. She watches him in the kitchen and tiptoe to him. She places her hands around his waist and hugs him. -Fox…I'll need to tell Skinner about it as well…- she said, he turns around -well I guess you cannot hide for to log – he laughs pointing at her belly- what if he ask who is the happy father? -I guess then I tell him the truth -the truth Dana? -yes the truth that's none of his business- she smiles -oh…that truth…common I put you to bed..- He kiss her and lead her to the bedroom. SUNDAY noon They've just arrived at her mother house but before they leave the car he stop her -Are you sure you want me next to you when you talk with your mother? – he asks he must admit that he was quite nervous about today afternoon. They need to admit in front of her mum that they are together and going to have a baby -common Fox my mum loves you and you know that don't be silly. Besides she would kill me if you won't show up when she find out what had happened. – - It just…I'm a little bit nervous. That the first time I'm doing it -for me as well but you will see she was the first one to wish that we both manage to be together as a couple – they eyes met there. Silent communication between them past over and they just left the car and goes over to the house. Fox was holding a bouquet of flowers that he bought earlier for her mum. She enter a house -Mum where are you? -Dana?- Meggie walks out from the kitchen- hi honey- and gives Dana kiss on the cheek -Fox nice to see you – she said to him – ohh there are beautiful- she point to the flowers in his hand -that's for you Mrs Scully- he said and give her a flowers - just go to living room. The lunch isn't ready yet. I'll make you cup of tea and join you in few minutes. – Meggie told them. She goes back to kitchen and they lead to the living room. They seat on the sofa next to each other. he takes her hand in his and place a gentle kiss on her palm

-ready? - he ask herself and she smiles at him

-now or never - she said. her mum just enter the living room and place the tray with tea in from of them. She just seat in front of them in and just looks and them. something change over there she thoughts to herself...she just ask her daughter

-so Dana would you tell me what keep you out of here for so long? the last time we sees each other was Christmas...not to mention that you barely calls me. Has something happened

-Mum..well I- she looked on her partner face and correct herself...we were quite busy in work recently

\- don't try to sell me that bullshit Dana- her mum interrupt her - there must be something more then that and I knew it

-Mum if you keep interrupting me then i won't finish what i suppose to say...-she smiles - so we were not only busy in work as I said but during one of our cases during new year eve something incredible happened ...- she looks on him once again...-nothing wrong mum- she added..- so on the new year eve we moved our relationship to the next level - she said with the gently smile and a flush

-what do you mean Dana?...Fox?

-Mrs Scully On the new year eve I admit to your daughter that I love her -he says

-Finally - Maggie says - she smile

-that not all mum - her daughter fallow and now Meggie starts to panic - I'm pregnant

-What? How?- Dana just laugh

-Mum please I'm not giving you the overview of how i become pregnant

-so...when it the weddining?

THE END


End file.
